How Lucario's Haunting Past should've ended
by shinnjacob
Summary: This is the alternative ending to mrsaturn123's story based on Lucario, Lucario's Haunting Past. I honestly liked the story, until there was this one-dimensional villain who just tortured Lucario because... reasons. Also, there was a cliffhanger that he himself didn't solve. So here is the new improved version. /s/4059608/1/Lucario-s-Haunting-Past


Lucario had started to laugh, which caught everyone off guard. It may have been a fairly weak laugh but it was still a laugh. Johnny was speechless and so was everyone else in the room.

''Is he… laughing?'' Snake asked in disbelief.

Johnny clenched his fists. ''Shutup!'' he ordered. He was starting to get really angry and agitated, but mixed with those feelings was also nervousness. He had no idea what Lucario had in mind and it didn't sound good for him.

''I said shut the fuck up!'' Jonny finally went in for a final blow, but Lucario blocked it with one paw, though it did take quite a bit of effort.

*I can't believe how stupid I've been,* Lucario had stopped laughing and now seemed under control, *You've been playing mind games with me this entire time haven't you?*

Jonny had no response. He really wasn't sure what to say at this point.

*Exactly, well because of that I haven't been able to concentrate. I completely forgot about one really important thing.*

''And just what would that be?'' Jonny snapped impatiently.

*You see, there's one thing you don't know about me, and this counts for some other lucario's as well who have mastered aura…* Lucario paused to shove Jonny back and land a powerful punch right into Jonny's left cheek, *… The more damage I take, the more powerful my attacks become.*

''Wh-what!? You can't do that!'' Jonny protested as he started to become extremely nervous, ''You're breaking our agreement! You said you would use no aura abilities, this counts as aura!''

*It may have to do with my aura, but it's involuntary,* Lucario grinned, *I can't control when it happens, it just does thanks to my aura. Besides, it's not an attack.*

''B-but you can't-'' Jonny was cut off as Lucario kicked him in the gut. He clutched his stomach in pain; Lucario was right, it was far more powerful than his other blows.

*Now that I'm concentrating I can fight better,* Lucario grinned. He approached Johnny who attempted to punch him but Lucario ducked and delivered an uppercut hitting him right in the jaw. He was knocked back a bit. Now Lucario was getting serious.

*That was for all the times you've beaten me!* Lucario lunged forward and punched him in the face just above his nose. *That was for all the times you've beaten my friends! And this…this is for my master!* Lucario kicked him as hard as he could in the chest, which sent him flying several feet back. He landed flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him, but before he could even get up Lucario had him pinned to the ground with his foot. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, both breathing heavily, Lucario from his exhaustion and Jonny from fear.

*Hmm… I think we've been in this situation before only is was a bit different. I think I was the one on the bottom before wasn't I? Yes I was,* Lucario applied a bit more pressure causing Jonny to cough a bit, *So tell me… how does it feel? How does it feel to be the one that's been beaten?*

Johnny gulped but he didn't reply. He didn't want to admit that he was now afraid of Lucario.

*You're afraid, I can see it in your eyes and I can sense it in your aura. That's good; exactly what I was hoping for,* Lucario smirked but it disappeared quickly and his expression went back to one of anger, *There was a time that one deserves to have an answer, but never got one… and there was a time where YOU of all people wanted ME for some reason that you NEVER gave me!* He smirked at him.

*But I think it's finally time that I now have your answer! Now tell me, right now! Why do you want ME!? TELL ME!* Lucario said in anger. He was clearly getting tired of being pushed this far into asking a simple question, and Johnny, fearful for his life, finally gave in.

''Hm… Hmhmhmhmh heh heh hahahahahahahahaha… Alright then, you want an answer? Here's your real answer…'' His family quickly got worried. ''Johnny Miller, no! Don't tell-'' His son got cut off when Johnny yelled at him. ''Silence!''

Lucario now stared at him, waiting for an answer. ''… Lucario… Heh heh… of all the Lucarios I've seen… you… your aura… have been useful in my plans…''

*What do you mean?*

''I was ordered to get rid of you, by a certain… someone… so that you won't be in a Super Smash tournament… But as a Pokemon owner myself, I just became way too interested in you. It wasn't just you, Lucario… heh heh! All the other Lucarios, they were just… useless to me… they couldn't even do anything useful! Hahahahaha… but then I saw that your master have YOU! Lucario, the one aura hero! Heh heh, who would've known that you, who was raised by Sir Aaron, would be raised by ANOTHER master!'' Johnny laughed manically, while Lucario got shocked as so does everyone.

*Sir… Aaron!? W-What do you mean? How did you know about my real past! ANSWER ME!* He growled angrily, to which Johnny just laughed. ''HAHAHAHA! Lucario, you saw through all of it! My plans against you… your real ancestors… heh heh! I knew that me playing mind games with you would work! Hahaha! But I never revealed to you about that Princess, or that… Mew, or the war… or the death of that… Prince…''

Everyone was now looking at each other in shock. ''Is that really true?'' Snake said. ''Is that true, Lucario? Were you raised originally by someone named Sir Aaron!?'' Snake said, to which Lucario sighed in defeat. ''I hate to admit it but… what he said was true…''

''Mama mia! It a WAS true!'' Mario said, as Johnny continued laughing, before he stopped and looked at him once more. ''… Lucario… you were useful to me as my slave, and yet, I'm just too stupid to know how you got more powerful from all these injuries and shit! Hahahaha! … I should've had known… but I didn't, did I?''

*Save your guilt and sob story later, you bastard! … Now I already found the answer I was looking for…You know, your life's in my paws right now. I could do anything I wanted with you, many things that I've always wanted to do. I could torment you, just like you did to me. I could keep beating you until you can hardly move, lock you up in a cold dark room and come beat you once you've gained your strength back. I could even just blow your fucking head off!* Lucario charged up an aura sphere and shown it right in his face. Mrs. Miller and Nate both nearly ran over to his aid but were held back by Snake and Fox. It didn't matter because the aura sphere disappeared and Lucario paused for a moment.

Johnny was no longer laughing, but instead, confused.

*…but no.*

''What?'' Johnny seemed surprised.

*No, I can't do that. I can't torture you, and I can't kill you either.*

Relief swept over the whole Miller family. Every one of Lucario's friends however couldn't seem to understand why he just said that.

''Wh-why is that?'' Johnny asked.

*I'll tell you why,* Lucario pointed at him, *It's because I would never want to lower myself to your standards! Unlike you, I have a sense of honor and more importantly, a heart. I may hate you with every fiber of my being, but it isn't going to fix anything to cause you pain. I know what it's like to go through that and I don't want anyone else to experience it, especially by my paws.*

Johnny then started giggling manically. ''H-hehehehe! Of course! I didn't kill you because I've ALWAYS wanted you to be my useful slave! Hahaha! And not only that… I loved those… lovely screams of pain and suffering from you AND those Pokemons! HAHAHAHA-'' His laughter was cut off by Lucario's punch to his stomach, to which he clutched in pain.

*Don't push me, asshole! … Oh wait, you didn't, you actually push… those Pokemons.*

Lucario heard a strange noise and looked up for a moment, then back down at him.

*I'm being merciful so you should be happy. However, they may not be as merciful as I,* Lucario gestured behind Johnny. He titled his head back to see who was standing behind him. All standing there in a large row was a large group of Pokemon, and none of them looked too pleased.

*Is that all of the Pokemon he captured Lucas?* Lucario asked.

''That's right, every single one of them,'' Lucas replied. Him and Ness were standing there with the Pokemon as well.

''What!? How-HOW DID THEY GET OUT!?'' Johnny asked, now quite panicked.

''Easy,'' Ness answered, ''They were all down in the basement. All Lucas and I had to do was break the chains which is easy enough with our PSI abilities.''

''By the way, you should REALLY think about improving security. I mean, last time I checked, you look rich and all, right? We easily snuck in into your house without even being caught!'' Snake said before laughing at him.

''W-well…what do you expect me to do now?'' Johnny asked Lucario, his voice was quite shaky.

*I'll tell you…when I left my foot off of you and you get up I want you to do one thing…run.*

''Run? Where?''

*Anywhere, that is, anywhere but here. I want you to leave and I don't ever want to see you again, do I make myself clear?*

All Johnny could do was nod weakly. Lucario nodded too and slowly let his foot off of him. Johnny stood up slowly, clutching his stomach a bit still. He looked around the room. Everyone had their eyes on him but only his family shown expressions of worry of him.

*What are you waiting for?* Lucario grinned, *run.*

Johnny slowly started to back up towards the front door. Ness and Lucas both looked at the Pokemon and nodded their heads in his direction. Suddenly all the Pokemon ran past everyone and straight for Johnny. He took off running as fast as he could, nearly tripping over his own feet as he burst through the front door. All the Pokemon ran out the door after him and they chased him straight into the forest. The foyer of the Miller household fell silent for what seemed like quite a long time. Finally Mrs. Miller and Nate both went to dash out of the house as well.

''Whoa! They're getting away!'' Snake went to chase them but he was stopped.

*Let them go,* Lucario ordered.

''What!? Why!?''

*I don't care what they do. They may have helped Johnny but they aren't important.*

They all stopped and listened to a car engine start up outside and kept listening as it faded away. No one spoke until they couldn't hear it anymore.

*It's…it's over…* Lucario finally spoke, nearly in tears, *It's finally over…*

''Yay!'' Lucas ran over to Lucario along with Ness, Red and Fox.

''That was amazing Lucario!''

''Yeah, way to go! You really showed him!''

''He won't be showing his ass around here anymore that's for sure!''

Lucario was flooded with compliments and such but all he could do was smile and laugh. Then he wondered where Snake was. He looked past everyone else and saw Snake standing separate from the group. The two stared at each other for a moment and Lucario heard someone behind him clear her throat. He turned around to see Lucaria and Riolu. He had nearly forgot about them in all the excitement.

*Um…Lucario?*

*Yeah?*

She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

*Thank you so much!* she had nearly started to cry, *I don't know what I would've done if I lost my little Riolu!*

Lucario blushed a bit but returned the hug. *D-don't worry about it.*

Riolu jumped up into his arms and hugged them too.

*You came back! Just like you said you would!*

*Well, when I keep a promise I never break it.*

The three aura Pokemon stayed that way for a moment until Snake finally spoke up.

''You know, not that this isn't touching and all,'' he interrupted, ''but maybe we should be leaving this place and getting back to the HQ, don't you think?''

*He's right guys, let's get out of here.*

The van was quite lively on the ride back from Johnny's empty house. Everyone was so excited, relieved and overall happy that this whole ordeal was over. No one was more relieved than Lucario though. He had never felt so good in his entire life, other than when he lived with his master of course. Or rather, his other master. He didn't tale much because he was exhausted and beaten up, but he was happy nontheless.

''Hey, what's going to happen to Johnny's house?'' Fox asked, suddenly curious.

*I honestly don't care,* Lucario replied nonchalantly, *Either the rest of his family moves back in or it can just sit there. Or maybe they all died. I don't even wanna see it again anyway.*

''That's understandable… *Sigh*… Listen, Lucario…''

*Hm?*

''I'm… sorry for the way I behaved when we rescued you and all… I myself shouldn't be so harsh on you as Snake did…'' Lucario only smiled and patted him in the back. *Hey, it's alright, Fox, I get where you were coming from.*

''Too many bad memories right?'' Red asked.

*Yeah, but I no longer need to think about them. It's over now so it's not worth thinking about.*

The van pulled up to the HQ. Everyone piled out of the van and into the lobby. The rest of the smasher's were waiting for them. They all looked at Lucario expectantly, so he told them what happened. He described the hostage situation with Riolu and every detail of the battle as best as he could. The others added in their part of the story as well. The smashers all congratulated Lucario and the others. The only ones not interested were Bowser, Ganondork and Wario of course. Wolf however did stay behind to listen.

''Say, Lucario, you did say something about… us earlier, right? You said you don't even TRUST humans or smashers… including us non-human ones, right?'' Lucario laughed. *Well, to be honest… I had no clue why I even distrust or hate you guys to begin with, I guess the hatred of humans clouded my mind a bit.* Everyone laughed along with Lucario.

''Meh, everyone makes mistakes… So, you're going to forget about all this crap right?'' he asked, ''I don't want to see you getting all depressed again.''

*Don't worry, it's all behind me,* Lucario replied happily, *But there is one more thing I want to add.*

''Yes?''

*I'm sorry I hidden my other past to you guys… I wasn't thinking about telling you guys about how I saved the Tree of Beginning, and Mew, and those… humans and… Wait, didn't I helped those humans from that life? Huh… must have forgotten.* Everyone laughed again.

''Doh, it's alright, everybody forgets things even happened.'' Fox said.

*Just out of curiosity, why do you care at all? You don't seem like the type to try and help.*

''Meh…I don't know,'' Wolf replied, ''I just think it's annoying when someone's sulking over something that happened a long time ago.''

*Oh, right,* Lucario could tell that there was more to it than that. Maybe Wolf wasn't as cold as he came off.

After they were finished chatting, everyone headed to the cafeteria and they ate a large dinner. They were all hungry but Riolu had just been rescued so he was given plenty of extra food, which he happily finished. When they were done most of them headed outside.

By this time the sun was setting. The cool breeze that blew occasionally was refreshing, especially to Lucario. Many of the smashers headed back inside, but the rest stayed outside and chatted some more. Everyone was having a good time but of course Lucario and Lucaria started to argue about something already.

''Just look at those two,'' Peach pointed them out to Samus, ''They argue like they've been married for a long time or something.''

''Kinda yeah,'' she laughed too, ''Hey you two, settle down.'' She tried to calm them down and make them realize how ridiculous their argument was.

''They'd make a cute couple,'' Peach giggled.

*I heard that!* Lucario and Lucaria both snapped, both their faces were bright red.

''Calm down I was kidding…''

About a half-hour passed and only a few of the smashers were still outside, as it was getting late. Lucario sat perfectly still, staring silently across the field. Ike was curious so he approached him.

''Hey, what's on your mind?'' Ike asked.

*Huh?* Lucario turned to face him, *Oh, Ike it's just you. Nothing, I just can't believe that it's finally over.*

''Hard to grasp huh.''

*You don't even know. It's taken so long to rid myself of Johnny and now I don't have to worry about him anymore… But I'm still curious as to what he meant by a certain… someone…*

''Yeah, he did mentioned it, but never address fully who he is… But on top of that you managed to save the other captive Pokemon too, along with Riolu.''

''Yeah Lucario! You're a hero!'' Lucas jumped in.

*A…a hero? Well I don't know about that but…*

*I agree with Lucas.*

Lucario turned around to see Riolu and Lucaria.

*You saved my son and many other Pokemon from a sick sadistic man who tortured them. I think that qualifies you as a hero,* Lucaria smiled.

*I guess so.*

There was an awkward silence between the two, as they couldn't think of what to say to each other. Finally Lucaria cleared her throat to break the silence.

*Anyway, I just wanted to thank you again. Thank you for everything…aside from the pointless arguments and my uh… trespassing.*

They both laughed at her last comment.

*You're welcome.*

Lucaria and Riolu both hugged him one more time and headed off into the woods. Lucario continued to stare out for a moment until Lucas tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

''C'mon Lucario, it's getting late and you're probably tired, right?''

*Oh…right. Let's go Lucas,* he replied as he noticed they were the only two out there anymore. With that, the two friends headed back into the HQ to get a well-deserved rest.

Lucario still couldn't grasp what he had just done. He finally defeated the one person that made his life a living hell. It was over and he was never going to see Johnny again, and he felt great. On top of that, he gained more self-confidence. He wasn't afraid of Johnny anymore or any other person. Best of all though, he made many new friends. Lucas, Ness, Fox, Red, Snake, Riolu and Lucaria had all helped him through this in one way or another. It felt great to know that someone else cared. They'd never replace his master, but they were still the best friends he ever had.

Meanwhile, someone had been watching the smashers from the bushes… It turned out to be a mysterious, anthro male fox, wearing the same clothes as Johnny, only this time, they look clean, and they were colored black, and he wears a trademark aviator sunglasses and the same hat that is colored black.

''Hmhmhm… Lucario, huh? … Your aura may have beaten a human… but you won't even stand a chance against the power of the Amon Clan…'' he said, as he turned around and walked away slowly…

And that's finally it!

Lucario- Wow… so THAT was the mystery that asshole hide it from!

Yep! I'm still glad I gave you a better ending Lucario!

Lucario- Thanks. But… what is this… Amon Clan thingy? And who is that fox anyway?

That mystery will be revealed… once you become… a new protagonist in my OTHER game idea!

Lucario-Really? What's that?

*I whispered it to Lucario and he got excited.*

Lucario-NO WAY! REALLY!? OHOHOH SWEET! I'M ABOUT TO PREORDER THAT GAME RIGHT NOW! *He ran off*

Well, that's the better ending for you folks! I hope you all enjoy it! Feel free to leave a comment section below. Once again, this is shinnjacob, see ya next time.


End file.
